


in this bed next to you

by gingergenower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, the softest of boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: ‘I don’t know how to ask you about it without… well, withoutasking.’‘I suppose you’ll simply have to do it, then.’ Magnus threads his fingers through Alec’s, resting their hands on his chest. Alec treads so carefully around him sometimes. It’s like he forgets Magnus is hundreds of years old and because of it, difficult to shock.





	in this bed next to you

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from Lauv's [Like Me Better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7fzkqLozwA)

It’s one of those precious mornings where the sunlight stirs them half-awake before they need to be anywhere else. Magnus is in Alec’s arms, head tipped back against his bare chest, eyes closed. He’s content in the quiet- Alec playing with the rings on one of his hands and humming something in his ear. This kind of moment is only for them.

Tracing down the bones of Magnus’ hands to his fingertips, contemplative, Alec pauses. ‘The other day, I realised there’s something I don’t know about you, and I want to.’

Blinking a few times, Magnus glances up at Alec, trying to make himself awake enough for this conversation. Alec so rarely leads into a conversation Magnus knows he needs to be listened to if he does.

‘I don’t know how to ask you about it without… well, without _asking_.’

‘I suppose you’ll simply have to do it, then.’ Magnus threads his fingers through Alec’s, resting their hands on his chest. Alec treads so carefully around him sometimes. It’s like he forgets Magnus is hundreds of years old and because of it, difficult to shock.

There’s hesitancy in Alec’s voice, but it’s not self-conscious. ‘I don’t want to make you feel like there’s a certain answer you have to give because I want to hear it. And I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.’

‘I give you permission to make me uncomfortable and my word I will be honest. Whatever it is; ask me.’

Pausing again, Alec doesn’t immediately respond, and Magnus wonders how long this has been on his mind. He hadn’t noticed a change in Alec recently, although he seems more worried about Magnus’ reaction than the seriousness of whatever he’s talking about, so Magnus decides to contain whatever response he might have. He won’t realise any of Alec’s fears about this- they’re this happy because they’re this honest, and he won’t be the one to jeopardise that.

Alec’s too important to him.

‘How do you feel about getting married?’

Taking a few seconds to process that, Magnus swallows. Alec always finds a way to surprise him.

He doesn’t know why Alec would be thinking about it- except, it’s expected of him. He’s the eldest Lightwood. Shadowhunters are expected to marry. It’s part of their tradition- and as much as Alec has ignored that, perhaps there are parts he can’t escape.

Magnus presses his lips together, then speaks carefully. ‘As a concept, I have very few feelings towards it. It’s not something I think too much about.’

‘Ok.’ Alec doesn’t sound surprised, and kisses Magnus’ hair. ‘Thank you for being honest.’

‘Why do you ask?’

More relaxed now, playing with Magnus’ rings again, Alec’s voice is soft. ‘I like the idea of it.’

‘I suppose you always imagined yourself married.’

‘Not really. It was going to happen, but it would have been a political thing; it was supposed to be Lydia. It wasn’t going to be something I wanted.’

‘But it’s something you want now.’ Magnus tries to keep his voice level.

Alec huffs a laugh. ‘Well, at my first wedding, a man stormed into the ceremony and stole the groom. I might have wanted to marry him.’

It’s for humour, but it’s not a joke. Magnus doesn’t laugh, and the long fingers playing with his run along his skin, happier in surety, happy in whatever Magnus wants. And he wants to marry Magnus.

‘It’s not a deal breaker,’ Alec murmurs. ‘We just haven’t talked about it, and I thought we should.’

Too much to try and speak, Magnus nods slightly, soothing a thumb over a callous on Alec’s hand. He’s trying to collect his thoughts, to know what to say.

‘Magnus?’ There’s an edge of nerves in his voice. ‘What are you thinking?’

‘I’ve never been married.’

‘I know.’

Magnus drops Alec’s hands, sitting up out of his arms and rubbing his face, trying to steady himself before he looks at Alec. When he does, Alec’s propped up on his elbows, watching him warily.

‘Were you thinking of proposing?’

‘If you said it was something you wanted,’ Alec says, frowning. ‘But it isn’t, and that’s fine. Magnus-’

Shaking his head, smiling slightly, Magnus leans over and kisses Alec. Alec responds slowly- he’s still confused- but Magnus can’t put into words what he’s feeling and doesn’t want to ruin the moment by trying to. Instead, he guides him back down into the pillows, kissing him softly, breathing him in.

God. Alec wants him for the whole of his life.

Magnus wants him forever.

Only breaking the kiss when Alec strokes his cheek, a gentle prompt, Magnus pulls back and smiles slightly.

‘You want to marry me.’

Alec reads his expression, then, moment by moment, seems to understand. ‘Of _course_ I want to marry you.’

Trying to hold back a laugh, Magnus rests his forehead on Alec’s chest. ‘Then you should ask me.’

Alec’s breath hitches. ‘…now?’

‘Whenever suits you,’ Magnus says, looking up through his eyelashes at Alec. ‘I’m in no hurry.’

Alec opens his mouth to say something, eyes utterly transfixed by Magnus’, but the moment’s cut off by the buzz of Alec’s alarm. Alec throws his head back, irritated, and Magnus laughs.

‘Were you about to say something romantic, darling?’

‘I was about to say,’ Alec says, snatching up his phone and shutting it up, ‘that I _am_ in a hurry.’

Magnus grins, and Alec tugs him up into another kiss, both of them smiling into it. They end up late, the rest of the world waiting for them, because this kind of morning- this kind of sweetness, this kind of joy- is only for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously need season 3
> 
> EDIT: so obviously 3x01 _stomped_ all over my whole 'I suppose you always imagined yourself married'... 'not really' thing with 'I dreamed about someone like you' but honestly go ahead writers push all of my fanfiction into AU territory with lines like that I am 100% here for it


End file.
